Etourderie?
by Ernessa
Summary: Hinata est enceinte: mais qui est le père? Et pourquoi s'enfuie-t-elle?


Voici ma toute première fiction, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos recommandations et remarques!

Résumé: Hinata est enceinte: mais qui est le père? Et pourquoi s'enfuie-t-elle?

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

Beta: un grand merci à desiderata-girl qui a eu la gentillesse de me relire! Merci encore!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Aller, viens chez moi, tu verras, je ne te ferais de mal, supplia un jeune homme brun.

Sa petite amie hésita. Elle en avait envie, certes, mais que dirait son père quand il l'apprendrait ? Et son clan ?

« Ca suffit ! Décida-t-elle soudain. De toute façon, ils ne sauront jamais, alors… » Puis, tout haut :

-D'accord, j'arrive.

_Neuf mois plus tard…_

Tous les jounins étaient dans le bureau de Tsunade. Celle-ci déclara, d'un air grave :

-Etat d'urgence ! L'héritière du clan Hyûga a disparu ! Il faut impérativement la retrouver !

Kiba regarda autour de lui, mal à l'aise. Lui savait pourquoi elle était partie et il culpabilisait de ne pas avoir pu la garder vers lui. De plus, il avait l'impression que tout le monde l'observait, bien que personne ne sache que Hinata et lui sortaient ensemble, à part Shino, bien évidement. Alors que son Hokage décrivait précisément leur mission et où aurait pu aller la fugueuse, il se remémora la visite de sa coéquipière, la semaine d'avant, alors qu'il allait se coucher. Hinata était arrivée dans sa chambre, en lui disant tout d'une traite :

-Tu dois m'écouter jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre. Je suis enceinte de toi, dit-elle rapidement, en regardant le sol. Si personne ne l'avait vu, c'est que j'avais mis un jutsu de dissimulation sur mon ventre pour le cacher. La semaine prochaine, mon clan se réuni et, pour pouvoir entrer dans la salle, il faut passer par une porte qui défait les jutsus. Tous les jutsus. Donc mon secret sera révéler et, comme mon père veut me fiancer à cette occasion-là, il va surement entrer dans une rage folle. Donc, il faut que je parte avant cette réunion, soit à Suna, soit à Ame. S'il te plait, il faut que tu m'aides ! Termina-t-elle, l'air inquiète.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Après leur première fois, Hinata lui avait demandé de ne plus le faire au début, il s'était dit que c'était parce qu'il s'y était mal pris ensuite, il avait pensé que c'était à cause de son clan, qui avait découvert leur brève liaison.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir pas prévenu ? Je t'aurais aidé !

-Je l'ai dit à Sakura, c'est elle ma gynécologue. Mais toi, j'avais trop peur de ta réaction, étant donné que tu as toujours dit que tu as toujours dit que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants, et surtout pas à 16 ans, fini d'expliquer la brune. En fait, je comptais te mettre devant le fait accompli, même si je sais que ce n'est pas très honorable, continua la jeune femme piteusement.

Il ne pu résister à cette tête suppliante qu'il aimait tant, et il l'aida, dans le secret de sa chambre, à mettre au point un plan. Hier, elle était venue lui dire au revoir, lui faisant promettre qu'il viendrait la voir, elle et leur enfant. Il avait juré d'être présent lors de l'accouchement, pour ne pas la laisser seule.

Devant lui se tenait Hiashi, le père de la disparue, qui paraissait terrorisé. Etait-ce pour sa fille, ou pour le contrat d'alliance avec un autre clan qu'il risquait de perdre ?

Une minute. Si Hinata était vraiment enceinte de lui (ce qui était très fortement probable, car il ne voyait pas Hinata le tromper), cela voulait dire qu'elle était tombée enceinte il y avait huit mois, presque neuf, la seule fois où ils l'avaient fait, d'ailleurs… Il s'apprêtait à parler pour dire où elle allait, et ce qu'il savait, quand Sakura pris la parole à sa place.

-Hinata est enceinte, fit-elle subitement, lui attirant l'attention de tous. Le secret médical m'interdisait de le dire jusqu'à présent, mais là il y a urgence : normalement, elle doit accoucher dans maximum trois jours, si elle ne bouge pas. Donc là, il faut la retrouver très rapidement !

-Oui, renchérit Kiba, je le savais aussi, puisque c'est moi le père. Il sentit le regard furieux de Hiashi, qui devait surement se retenir de le tuer à cause de l'hokage et de tous les junins présents dans la salle, mais il poursuivit tout de même : elle se dirige soit vers Suna, soit vers Ame une fois là-bas, elle ira directement à l'hôpital pour accoucher, finit-il sous les regards surpris de ses amis, et sous le regard assassin de son presque-beau-père, qui ne supportait pas que la noblesse des Hyûga fut sali par un sang étranger.

Un plan d'urgence fut alors établi : alors que les uns, dont Kiba et Néji, iraient vers Ame, les autres se dirigeraient vers Suna.

Au moment où ils allaient se séparer, ils entendirent un grand cri, venant de plus loin dans la forêt. Néji et Témarie, les chefs de leur groupe respectifs, décidèrent de se diriger vers la source de ces cris, ce qui les conduisit devant une petite cabane de chasseur.

-Aaaaaaah !

-Hinata ! Cria l'Inuzuka.

L'héritière Hyûga souffrait le martyre. Quelques heures après être partie de Konoha, elle avait commencé à avoir des contractions violentes, ce qui, après un quart d'heurs, l'avait obligé à s'arrêter. Sur le coup, elle s'était dit que de toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être sorcier de mettre au monde un enfant, et que dès qu'il serait au monde, ils iraient ensemble à Suna, où, elle le savait, Gaara la protègerait. Cependant, maintenant elle commençait à douter de pouvoir arriver à mettre au monde son bébé, il paraissait si gros, et cela faisait si mal… Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'elle hurlait. Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un crier son prénom. Elle cru voir Kiba se précipiter vers elle, puis elle sombra, sachant que maintenant elle était en sécurité.

La première chose que vit Hinata en se réveillant fut le visage de son homme. Puis elle entendit des bébés crier. Et, enfin, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans un lit d'hôpital. Kiba se pencha et l'embrassa.

-Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais. On a bien cru que t'allais y passer, fit-il, ému. Puis, il alla prendre les bébés dans leurs berceau et lui tendit, en disant : tiens, ils doivent avoir faim. Ce sont tes enfants. Nos enfants. Tu as accouché de jumelles mais la douleur était trop forte, alors tu t'es évanouie.

La brune mis un temps avant de comprendre ce que les paroles de son petit-ami voulaient dire, puis elle prit ses enfants pour les nourrir. Elle les regarda d'un air attendri. Elle nourrissait ses filles ! Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce miracle puisse un jour avoir lieu. Elle les aimait déjà tellement, ces petits êtres qui étaient tout contre elle.

Alors qu'elle venait de finir de nourrir ses jumelles, avec l'aide de Kiba, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le père de ses enfants alla poser les filles, puis il cria aux visiteurs d'entrer, après être allé s'asseoir près de Hinata. Celle-ci vit alors plusieurs couples rentrer dans la chambre : tout d'abord Témarie et Shikamaru, main dans la main puis son cousin entra avec sa coéquipière de toujours, TenTen. Naruto arriva à son tour, main dans la main avec Sasuke, ce qui fit rire la jeune mère quand elle vit le visage boudeur du Uchiha. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'Ino avait répondu aux avances de Choji, favorablement apparemment.

Après avoir dit aux parents que leurs filles étaient très belles, les filles harcelèrent leur amie pour lui demander comment elle allait appeler ses filles, pendant que les garçons bassinaient l'Inuzuka sur sa relation avec la Hyûga qu'il leur avait caché.

Après que leurs amis soient partis, les jeunes parents s'interrogèrent sur le prénom de leurs filles. Soudain, le père de la jeune femme entra sans frapper dans la chambre, faisant sursauter Kiba. Dès que le seigneur Hyûga vit l'Inuzuka, son visage se durcit et il annonça d'une voix glaciale :

-Hinata, tu ne peux plus être héritière. A cause de toi, notre projet d'alliance avec le clan Kami a été annulé. De plus, tu as fait des enfants hors-mariage, avec un Inuzuka en plus ! Jeta-t-il hargneusement en regardant d'un air assassin le père de ses petits-enfants. Mais tu restes quand même l'ex-héritière, de ce fait nous avons décidé, au conseil du clan, de te laisser un choix : soit tu renonces à tes droits de mère et à ton projet stupide de te marier avec cet homme, auquel cas tu garderais ton statut d'héritière et tu resterais dans le clan, où alors tu l'épouses et, bien évidement, tu seras démise de tes fonctions et tu seras reniée. A toi de choisir, maintenant, finit-il froidement, mais avec un petit sourire, sûr de ce que sa fille allait répondre.

Kiba écarquilla les yeux. Il ne se doutait pas que cela prendrait une telle ampleur et, surtout, il se demandait comment un père pouvait demander à sa fille d'abandonner ses enfants, comme ça, juste pour un titre ! Mais maintenant, il avait la réponse à sa question de la veille : Hiashi était plus terrorisé pour la perte de la fameuse alliance que pour la disparition de sa fille.

-Bien, père, j'ai fait mon choix, fit Hinata. Les deux hommes étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant une réponse qu'elle prit un malin plaisir à faire durer : je choisis ma famille, c'est-à-dire, continua-t-elle après avoir vu son père avoir un sourire triomphant, mes deux filles et mon fiancé.

Kiba eu un énorme sourire, et pris sa future femme dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Son père, quand à lui, murmura un « très bien » avant de s'en aller.

-Père, attendez ! cria la brune. Je voulais imposer une condition à mon reniement : premièrement, je refuse que cela soit Hanabi qui reprenne ma place deuxièmement, je déciderais qui sera le prochain héritier.

Hiashi, après un moment d'hésitation, accepta.

-Choisi vite, alors. Après tout, tu restes ma fille, fit-il avec un petit sourire. Une réunion du clan sera organisée dès que tu seras sortie de l'hôpital, termina-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Hinata sourit à son désormais fiancé en lui expliquant qui elle voulait choisir pour devenir le prochain chef du clan. Kiba lui sourit à son tour, en posant cependant quelques objections et en posant quelques questions, auxquelles Hinata répondit très vite, toujours avec le sourire. Elle allait enfin être libre, délivrée de toutes les contraintes que lui imposait son statut d'héritière et, en plus, elle allait faire un heureux. Quoi demander de plus ?

_Quatre ans plus tard…_

-Bonjour ! Alors, Témarie, comment vas-tu ?

Hinata regarda son amie, et répondit elle-même à sa question : la nouvelle mère était radieuse, elle rayonnait littéralement de joie, tout comme son mari, Shikamaru, assis à coté d'elle, leur fille dans les bras.

La brune se remémora les quatre années écoulées, où tout le monde ou presque s'était mis en couple: Naruto avait été élu hokage et avait déclaré, devant tout le village, qu'il réintégrait Sasuke, et que le premier qui s'opposerait à sa décision ou qui chercherait des noises à son petit-ami (là beaucoup de monde avait tiqué), il lui règlerait son compte personnellement, ce qui avait calmé les ardeurs de beaucoup. Quand à elle, héritière déchue du clan Hyuga, elle avait élu Néji pour devenir le futur chef du clan, en lui enlevant le sceau de l'oiseau en cage. Après la réunion, il avait couru jusqu'à la maison de sa coéquipière et fiancée, TenTen, pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle de sa promotion. Quelques mois plus tard, la jeune femme accouchait de deux jumeaux et ils se mariaient. Quand à Ino, après avoir rompu avec Choji, elle s'était mise avec Sai, qui l'avait trompée avec Sakura (avec laquelle il allait se marier le mois prochain) la blonde était donc retournée vers son amour de toujours, Choji. D'ailleurs, la Hyuga était surprise de voir qu'il ne semblait toujours pas au courant pour la grossesse de sa fiancée. Elle avait eu la surprise de voir ses deux coéquipiers ensemble, bien qu'ils niaient toujours (mais bon, elle les avaient vu en train de s'embrasser, donc elle n'écoutait plus vraiment leurs revendication).

Mais les plus gros changements étaient survenus parmi la fratrie du désert : Gaara était resté célibataire, mais faisait la une des journeaux peoples avec ses nombreuses conquêtes. Le frère du kazekage, Kankurô, était parti dans le village de sa femme, Samui, avec qui il avait eu une petite fille. Leur sœur, quand à elle, s'était mise avec Shikamaru, puis avait rompu, pour enfin se marier avec et s'installer définitivement à Konoha.

Quand à elle, l'ex-héritière des Hyuga, elle n'avait finalement pas été reniée par son clan et elle s'était mariée avec Kiba trois mois après la fameuse réunion. Maintenant, sa petite famille et elle s'étaient installés dans une petite maison à la périphérie de Konoha avec ses fille Yumi et Yullin.

Si quelqu'un, pendant l'examen chunin, lui avait dit que cela allait se passer comme ça, elle ne l'aurait pas cru!

* * *

Reviews? :3


End file.
